


Une Soirée de Noël

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [20]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Football, Lyon - Freeform, Noel - Freeform, Soccer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Amandine était dans les rues de Lyon, un soir de semaine de décembre.  À son bras s’accrochait Eugénie, venue lui tenir companie.





	Une Soirée de Noël

**Author's Note:**

>   
[Luna -- Carla's Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D0QT3ZULTaI)

Amandine était dans les rues de Lyon, un soir de semaine de décembre. Déjà, les décorations de Noël florissaient dans les rues, et elle se réjouissait d'avance au marché hivernale qui allait bientôt ouvrir dans le centre. À son bras s’accrochait Eugénie, venue lui tenir companie. Elles étaient toutes deux emmitouflées dans une épais manteau et une grosse écharpe, ainsi qu'un bonnet pour l'attaquante. 

« Regarde comment elles son belles ! » s'extasia Henry devant une vitrine montrant de magnifique robes de balles, dignes des contes de fées.

« Je te verrais bien dans celle-ci, » lui indiqua son amie, en pointant une robe-bustière bleu clair comme le ciel en hiver, un de ces bleu pâles qui vous donnent l'espoir d'un jour sans neige, mais vous glace le dos en même temps.

« Pour le gala de fin d'année, ça irait bien non ? »

« Pour toi, tout le monde sera prêt à faire une exception, quintuple championne de la C1, » la taquina son amie.

« Arrête, tu sais très bien que sans toi, rien n'aurait été pareil. »

« C'est vrai qu'il faut bien quelqu'un pour supporter les états d'âme de notre chère capitaine ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « "S'il-te-plaît Eugénie, j'ai perdu un tricot, tu peux m'aider à le chercher ?", "Hé Eugénie, tu peux tenir mon sac pendant que je tape dedans ?" "Hé dit Eugénie, j'ai vraiment », elle insista sur ce dernier mot, « besoin que quelqu’un m'écoute. Tu sais Julien, le ga- »

Elle se fit coupé par les mains de la Lyonnaise, l'empêchant de dire plus.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'énerves, bon sang, » rouspéta-t-elle alors que son amie riait, « tu peux pas te taire une seconde toi, nan ? »

« Mmm, laisse-moi réfléchir... Nan ! »

Et Le Sommer prit la course vers une petit échoppe ambulante qui servait des chocolats chauds et autres sucreries. 

« Am', tu peux m'offrir une pomme d'amour ? » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment, tout en papillonnant des yeux.

« Bien sûr, seulement si tu me rends mon portable que tu m'as prit avant de courir. »

« Comment t'as fait pour t'en apercevoir ? »

« J'ai senti ta main se glisser dans ma poche patate, » et un clin d’œil de la part de Henry, et l'autre footballeuse abdiqua.

Une pomme d'amour et un chocolat chaud plus tard, les voilà de nouveaux en pleine promenade. Le vent s'intensifia, soufflant de lourdes bourrasques froides qui firent rougir nez et joues des deux femmes, et elles se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la voiture de la capitaine, pour retourner à leurs domiciles respectifs.

Une fois devant celui d'Eugénie, le moteur fut coupé, les laissant dans le silence.

« Merci pour cette sortie, » lui dit Amandine, tout en la regardant intensément, voulant mémoriser ces instants passés avec elle pour toute sa vie.

« Mais de rien, » lui répondit l'attaquante, rougissant encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

La milieue de terrain lui sourit, avant de doucement se pencher vers elle. Leurs soufflent se mélangèrent un instant, avant que la capitaine ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Définitivement, cette soirée était très bien réussit, » se dit Henry alors qu'elle retournait chez elle, une petite-amie en plus sur son siège passager.

℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘**ཞ**℘ 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Une semaine sur l'EDF féminine, que demander de plus !
> 
> Merci à Garance pour cette magnifique idée, comme toujours, et je vous dit à demain !
> 
> PS : Oui, toujours du Carla's Dreams. Promis la pour la prochaine Semaine des Clubs ce sera un autre style ^^


End file.
